An Aquatic Atlantic Journey
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: Pinocchio and his girlfriend Pinocchia wanted to swim in the Atlantic Ocean near Denmark because the sea creatures there are a lot friendlier than the ones near Tuscany,Italy.


Pinocchio wanted to go diving in the ocean again since he knows how to breathe underwater. "We should go to the Atlantic Ocean near Denmark. I heard from a magazine that the creatures there are a lot friendlier than the ocean near us here," Pinocchio's girlfriend suggested. "You know what? You're pretty much right. The sea creatures here don't like giving directions. When I asked them where Monstro the whale was, they just got scared and swam away," Pinocchio agreed. "You might get swallowed by another whale or maybe even get bit by a shark though," Geppetto added. "Don't worry, father. I'm much more careful now," said Pinocchio. "Well I'll see how you do once you get there," Geppetto informed. The next day, Pinocchio and Pinocchia began packing their essential belongings and headed to the airport of Tuscany,Italy to Denmark. "Be careful and be safe," Geppetto reminded before Pinocchio and Pinocchia left. During the flight, Pinocchia had the window seat while Pinocchio had the aisle seat. As always, Pinocchia slowly put her left hand on Pinocchio's right hand. "I could finally see how it is for me to breathe underwater just like you," said Pinocchia. "I'm pretty sure you could," said Pinocchio. The flight attendant came. "Would you two like chips or cookies?" She asked. "We'll take both," Pinocchio cheered. She simply gave them both snacks. In the meantime, Pinocchio and Pinocchia turned on the TV in the airplane and watched the Princess Diaries since it takes place in Pinocchio's favorite city San Francisco. Hours later, the plane finally landed. The wooden couple simply stepped out of the plane after waiting in line for the other passengers to exit. Pinocchio and Pinocchia took an Uber car to the castle of Princess Ariel and Prince Eric. The driver just found out that Pinocchio and Pinocchia are young for their character so that is why he drove them to a castle instead of a hotel. As the wooden couple stepped out of the car, they simply grabbed their luggage and headed towards the front door. Pinocchia knocked on it. The door opened revealing Princess Ariel herself. "Hi there. How can I help you?" She said. "An uber driver said that we're young for our character so he decided to drive us here to this castle of yours instead of a hotel," Pinocchia explained. "Very well. Come on in," said Ariel. "I'm Ariel. Who are you guys?" She continued. "I'm Pinocchio and this is my girlfriend Pinocchia," said the wooden boy. "This is my husband Prince Eric," Ariel introduced. "How do you do?" He said. "I'm Pinocchio and this is my girlfriend Pinocchia," said Pinocchio. Eric was preparing naturally dead fish and rice for dinner. Meanwhile, Ariel showed the wooden couple their guest bedroom. It was perfectly only one bed for both of them. Soon, Pinocchio and Pinocchia started unpacking. Several minutes later, Ariel appeared at the bedroom doorway. "Dinner's ready," she mentioned. Pinocchio and Pinocchia excitedly followed Ariel to the dining room. Seating themselves properly on the chairs, Eric placed the food on the table. Pinocchio and Pinocchia simply served themselves by scooping rice and the shredded fish on their bowls. "So what brings you guys here?" Ariel interrogated. "Pinocchia and I just wanted to swim and explore the ocean around here since we heard that the sea creatures here are friendlier than the creatures in the ocean where we live," said Pinocchio. "Where are you guys from?" Eric asked. "We're from Tuscany,Italy," Pinocchia answered after swallowing a spoonful. "Hey speaking of that, we're making pizza and pasta tomorrow for lunch," said Ariel. "How awesome," Pinocchio cheered. The next day, he and Pinocchia headed out to the beach with Ariel. She magically transformed her legs into fish tails and dived in the ocean while holding Pinocchio and Pinocchia who tied a heavy string on a rock and their waists. "These are my friends Flounder and Sebastian. "How do you do?" Sebastian said. Ariel then took Pinocchio and Pinocchia to her lair and met her sisters. "You two are just so cute," said Arista. "Where are you guys from?" Adella asked. "We're from Tuscany,Italy," said Pinocchia. "Isn't that where Monstro lives?" Attina questioned. "It is actually," Pinocchio answered. "How do you know about Monstro by the way?" Pinocchia wondered. "Our father King Triton told us the story about that big whale. He said it once swallowed a woman who was sailing there to see her future fiancé," Andrina explained. "How do you know about Monstro?" Aquata interrogated. "He swallowed my father when he was looking for me the time I went out and never came home," Pinocchio confessed. "What were you doing?" Alana added. "I was supposed to go to school but I got kidnapped by a talking fox named Honest John and a quiet cat named Gideon. They convinced me to become an actor instead of a student so I just followed their persuasions," Pinocchio admitted. All of a sudden, a shark came and tried to bite Pinocchio and Pinocchia along with the mermaid sisters. After swimming away a little bit, Pinocchio and Pinocchia drew their portable axes and chopped the shark's teeth and mouth all the way up until the shark eventually swam away bleeding. "Wow you guys are brave," said Ariel. "We should've thought about having our own weapons or superpowers to protect ourselves," Attina added. "Well you know I have powers," said a deep voice. It was King Triton himself. "Who are you two?" He asked. "I'm Pinocchio and this is my girlfriend Pinocchia," Pinocchio greeted. "What brings you here?" King Triton mentioned. "We just wanted to swim and explore this ocean because I heard that the creatures here are much friendlier than the creatures in my ocean," said Pinocchia. "What do you mean?" King Triton advised. "Well when my father Geppetto got swallowed by Monstro the whale in the ocean of Tuscany,Italy, I jumped in the ocean to look for him. At that point, I asked the creatures where Monstro was and they just got scared and swam away but I eventually found Monstro myself," Pinocchio addressed. "Did he swallow you too?" Arista pointed out. "He sure did but at least I simply found my father. I started a fire to make Monstro sneeze so that my father and I can get out of his belly," said Pinocchio. "Wow. You're kind of smart," said King Triton. "Yeah you are kind of smart for a little boy like you," Aquata complimented. "Well thanks but my girlfriend here is smarter than me," Pinocchio commented. "Well is she as smart as me?" Another deep voice said. It was Ursula. "I have been waiting for you wood head for far too long!" She yelled. "What do you mean?" Pinocchio complained. "Stromboli's friend here in Denmark swam here and told me you escaped his wagon so now it's time for you to pay the price. Let me take you to the land of Denmark and make you a stage actor again," said Ursula. "No, I won't let you!" Pinocchio screamed. "Fine," Ursula agreed as she released her eels to capture the wooden couple. King Triton tried to attack her with his pitchfork but she somehow resisted. She then swung her limbs at Pinocchio and Pinocchia but the mermaid sisters managed to push them away from getting hit. At that very moment, Pinocchio and Pinocchia quickly pulled out their portable axes and chopped Ursula's chest and head until she died instantly. The mermaid sisters and their father then cheered and gave the wooden couple a makeshift medal made of shells. Subsequently, the mermaid sisters and their father magically transformed their fish tails into human legs and celebrated at Ariel's castle with pizza and pasta made by Prince Eric.


End file.
